Today, there are a variety of services that can be used in video conferencing systems. For example, a user may share a presentation with other conference participants. With the increasing use of mobile devices, mobile devices can be used in place of classical video communication devices with dedicated hardware. In the past, the user could share the content of an external computer in a meeting while connected to the video communication device itself via a physical cable or with other network connections. In addition, a user may be able to share an individual screen of a mobile device during a presentation. While new functionality is being added to mobile devices, existing mobile devices are currently less functional than non-mobile devices when connected to a video conference.